A stupid or a sweet diary?
by Sage Striaton
Summary: In the night Serena found the Ash s' diary. what are Serena discovering of your secret crushes? Pokeshipping vs Amourshipping


**Hello to everyone!**

**I ' m returned with an another fanfiction. This time is amourshipping and pokeshipping. I love these two couple but I can't choose between these two pairs! Help me with this choose please!**

**Anyway I hope that like it…..and please say to me if in this story there are mistakes please.**

**Good start with this!**

**Jelousy **

It was night to Kalos. The trees slowly flapped and used to grace the gentle snores of four boys asleep.

The first drowsy was a boy with black hair who was snoring loudly and hugged his Pikachu who slept blessed. Beside the young there was another guy, this blond, who clutched a little girl deeply asleep with a Dedenne. Finally there was a blonde girl who unlike his companions was awake and stared with passion the guy with the Pikachu.

"How is cute Ash when he sleeps ... ... I want to kiss him but I have to wait a lot of time ... " Serena sighed heavily and sat on her pink sleeping bag.

Having placed cross-legged again turned his gaze to Ash and noticed that the backpack had opened with a small booklet that peeked from the opening. "If I really want to spend my life with that guy I have to find out more about him ... "Serena thought and walked towards the blue backpack.

He took the book in her hand and noticed that there was something inscribed: "until I see you again I will continue to hope". Serena's mouth violently twisted his heartfelt and even more agitated when he saw a heart drawn with a pencil at the end of the title. The girl's heart began to beat very strong for fear that Ash was in love with someone else, but decided to open the book.

Serena found herself in front of a full page of written messy, but managed to read something.

"Dear Misty, today is another day trip without you. Are to Hoenn region full of new mysteries. Pikachu already in the snow accused pain and so I went to a workshop where I met a very nice Professor. Later I met a girl named May with his brother named Max and later I met up again Brock ... isn't fantastic?

Serena after reading that part decided to go ahead and came to a white page furiously with a Blue Diamond "Sinnoh, where everything has to be combined with fatigue".The blond haired girl turned the pages and found himself facing another much written page. "Dear Misty today I am greeted with Brock and Dawn ... the Goodbye between me and she was sad but I'm comforted just ... I know I will return one day to me. No I'm not in love with her, you know that there are you in my heart. "

Serena started to sweat but when it came to the Unova s' pages she didn't find much, as Ash did not go very well with this girl named Iris, while she understood that there was also a connoisseur of pokemon named Cilan who travelled with them. The blonde girl knew what is a connoisseur because she remember very well that when she was little she wanted to become one. She was very attracted by their clothing and still, even if she wants to share his love of fashion, want to meet one conoisseur. The blonde at this point jumped the whole not minding Unova all those specialty stupid phrases aimed at Misty was sure, she would find Kalos but it wasn't what she hoped ...Not saying anything about she, it was just written of Bonnie and Clemont. The girl disappointed launched violently the book and returned to bed frustrated but she didn't notice that on the back cover of the diary was written: "a goal to be achieved in this region, being able to confess my fellings for Serena."Poor Serena that night do not sleep much and when I fell asleep dreamed only nightmares. Poor girl,but when she woke up ,Serena found the "stupid diary" turned on the other side and when she saw one written screamed like a fangirl and began to run ,happy to have much hope. Now the challenge was between her and Misty. Serena was very secure on the other hand is pretty much his aim.

-.

**Yes! I Finally finish this.**

**I ve always think that Serena would to be a conossieur because she is as pretty as they.**

**Good I hope that you like it and excuse for some mistakes but I learned yep!**

**Willow**


End file.
